


Papa I'm in Love with a Criminal

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Co-workers, Crimes & Criminals, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Human Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Internal Conflict, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Protective Theo Raeken, Secret Relationship, Theo is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Stiles is graduating from Quantico and as his last case before becoming an official FBI Agent, he decides to investigate the Dread Doctors.The only lead he finds is an old accomplice of them. Theo Raeken.Stiles should not be so infactuated by the criminal. He shouldn't.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Papa I'm in Love with a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr and as It ended up being longer than I though, so I'll just post it here too.
> 
> If you like Steo you can find me there in @mercheswan

Stiles was really enjoying his training time at Quantico. At first his instructors didn’t take him seriously, but he had proved them wrong. He was being recognised as a talented future agent.

For his last assignment in Quantico, his superiors had decided that the trainees should take an outgoing case to try and give it a fresh new view.

When Stiles read the files from the “Dread Doctors” case, he knew he has to take this one. It is a particularly hard case, but Stiles joined the FBI to help people and this “Dread Doctors” were the worst kind. They kidnapped children to sell them as slaves or used them to extract their organs. Stiles wanted to see them behind bars.

But the case had really no leads. The organizarion was big and no one knew who was in charge of it. But then Stiles came across a name. _Theo Raeken_. He worked for them and he was captured two years ago. It was a way to start, so Stiles decided to visit the prison to talk to Theo.

“Well, well, well... what do we have here? A pretty little agent” Theo welcomed Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes, he should have known that it was a waist of time, this jerk was not going to tell him anything.

“Theodore Raeken” Stiles said in a profesional tone.

Theo smirked. “You know my name, shouldn’t I know yours?” Theo asked

“Agent Stilinski. I’m here to talk about your old bosses” Stiles said.

Theo closed his mouth in a serious expression. “They were not my bosses, they were my kidnappers, _agent_ ” Theo claimed in a disgusted tone. Stiles was taken aback by the comment, he opened the files he had and then heard Theo laugh. “You don’t even know do you? If the FBI think they can send a _kid_ to go against them, they are wrong. They are powerful and well connected, it is not a child’s play” Theo furiously said.

“I know that” Stiles responded.

“You don’t even know who I am” Theo huffed.

“You worked for them” Stiles stated.

“It wasn’t completely willingly. They took me when I was nine and I don’t know why they took a liking in me, they decided that they were not going to dismember me, they prefered to use me to do some of their dirty work. Was I a little troubled when I was a kid?, perhaps, Should I feel guiltier than I do?, very likely, but I don’t regret stating alive. I’m a survivor.” Theo explained.

Stiles eyed Theo. The guy has serious problems and was a little bit psychopath but Stiles would tell that he wasn’t lying to him.

“Help me catch them” Stiles said.

Theo looked with a shocked expression at the FBI agent. “I did help the FBI when they captured me. It’s pointless. Why are you investigating now?” Theo asked

“It’s my final case before I graduate from Quantico” Stiles confessed.

“You’re not even a real agent. You should have taken an easier case, sweetheart, this is going to be your tomb.” Theo argued.

“I’m not giving up. Will you help me?” Stiles said looking at Theo straight on the eyes.

“I’ll do anything to see your pretty face again” Theo smirked.

Stiles took his files and left the room without saying another word. Leaving a confused Theo behind.

Stiles managed to convince his superior to let Theo out of jail to work with him as a consultant. How he managed to do that was a mystery no one could explain.

Stiles went back to the prison to inform Theo.

“Look who came back! You let me hanging last time agent” Theo teased.

Stiles showed him the tracker. “You’re going to wear this 24/7, you’re going to do as I say and do not try to trick me Theo, I recognise a scheme from miles away, if I sense that you are trying to scape or that you are waisting my time, I’ll throught you in this hole again. Understood?” Stiles proclaimed.

Theo met Stiles’s eyes. “Yes sir” Theo said giving his hand for Stiles to shake.

Stiles didn’t expect to like Theo. He thought he would hate him, afterall Stiles was just using him to solve the case but _damn_ , Stiles liked competent people. And Theo was. He was _smart,_ he acted dumb to not attract attention but Stiles could see it, he made great deductions and he kept up with Stiles’s sarcasm. He was also very _hot,_ but Stiles couldn’t have those thoughts. He couldn’t go _there_. But he wanted to, and he knew that Theo wanted him too. There was this constant bantering game between them that Stiles _loved._ Theo was a jerk and his ego was bigger than the Empire State, but Stiles’s was so into it. So fucking _into_ it.

They were getting closer and closer. Stakeouts together, sleepless nights of investigation. Theo knew his coffe order. It seemed that Stiles brought Theo’s human side to the surface. And even with the darkness they connected too well. They both lived in the grey area.

Theo also knew this Dread Doctors very well. They were getting new clues, Stiles could feel they were getting closer.

in fact, They got too close and Theo was captured. He _saved_ Stiles. Instead of running and breaking free Theo protected him. And Stiles was not going to abandon a partner. _Never_. Because, even though, Theo is a criminal, and some of his fellow agents commarades do not understand it, Stiles considered Theo as his partner.

Stiles didn’t accept the orders of his superiors about the raid. Stiles was going inside even if they sack him out of the FBI. He was getting Theo _back_.

Fortunately, everything went all right and They managed to save Theo and some kids they had captured. They didn’t arrest the Doctors but some of their subordinates did fall. Still the FBI thought it was a great success and they congratulated Stiles for it.

Theo’s situation it was something that bothered Stiles. if he was not acting as a consultant anymore, he would have to go back to jail. But Stiles took care of that too.

Stiles entered Theo’s apartmet (the cheap place the FBI gave him for his consultant activities).

“It’s over right?” Theo said looking at the ceiling and not meeting Stiles’s eyes.

“They are still there Theo. But you are safe” Stiles responded.

“I didn’t mean that, I meant us. Us working together.” Theo said.

“Theo...” Stiles started to say.

“No wait, let me, let me say it. This past months with you... they’ve been amazing, I have never felt more alive and happy” Theo said glaring at Stiles. “You mean the world to me Stiles, and, I guess I just...please come to see at the prison, I-I don’t want you out of my life” Theo confessed.

“Have you finished?” Stiles said stepping closer to Theo.

“One more thing” Theo said before grabbing Stiles’s face to kiss him.

Stiles make a surprised noise but melted feeling Theo’s lips on his, and kissed back.

“This is going to be a problem” Stiles breathlessly said. Theo looked at him confused. “You’re not going back to prison Theo, I-I they offered me to join the organised crime division and I say yes. But I said that I wanted my partner to come with me too” Stiles proclaimed.

Theo looked at him with awe in his eyes. “Theo, this type of relationship is not allowed” Stiles explained.

“But you want it, you _want_ me” Theo smirked in that way that made Stiles go weak.

“I do” Stiles admitted.

“You’re going to be a great agent, I’m not going to step on that. We have all the future ahead. I can wait. ” Theo concluded. “But give me tonight” Theo begged.

“Yes” Stiles said before capturing Theo’s lips one more time. They both live in the grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Theo and Stiles working together to arrestado the dread doctors is a yes from me.
> 
> Hope you like it! if you did you can leave kudos or comments if you want :)


End file.
